


Submission

by Kiraynn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraynn/pseuds/Kiraynn
Summary: While training on Beerus' planet, Vegeta and Goku finally give into what's been brewing between them for a long time. Vegeta makes his choice.





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic by a long shot, but it is my first one in this fandom. Hopefully I did my otp some justice.

The gi Whis gave him pushed aside, Goku moaned as Vegeta’s tongue dragged over the skin of his chest. His fingers slid into his former rival’s thick, spiked hair as the warm, wet appendage circled one of his nipples. Vegeta eased his muscled thigh between both of Goku’s, rocking up against his rapidly hardening cock.

“V-Vegeta,” Goku panted, a light flush on his cheeks and dark eyes tightly closed.

Vegeta released Goku’s nipple with a low growl at the sound of his name. He pulled back a bit to look at the man beneath him, his own dick painfully hard and straining against his gray battle suit. “If I’d known that this was the way to finally get you to submit to me, I would have fucked you a long time ago.”

Goku’s eyes snapped open to look at him. “I wouldn’t have let you.”

“If you say so,” Vegeta smirked at the weak, unconvincing protest. “But you’ll let me now, won’t you.”

Before Goku could answer the prince grasped the blue sash around his narrow waist and tugged. The orange pants went next, both thrown to the floor in a careless heap. Feeling self-conscious beneath the other’s hungry, roaming gaze, Goku’s hands immediately went to cover himself. His wrists were grabbed with rough fingers and forcibly pinned against the mattress. 

“Don’t hide from me, Kakarot.”

Goku swallowed hard, a flush coloring his cheekbones. “I wasn’t hiding. I’m just.. I’m not sure if I--”

Annoyed with the rambling, Vegeta pressed his mouth to the younger man’s in a deep kiss. He slid his tongue into Goku’s mouth, chasing the sweet, addicting taste he found there. His body shifted so that their hips were pressed together, the thin fabric of his suit dragging deliciously against Goku’s naked erection.

Breaking the kiss with a low, dirty groan, Vegeta licked at Goku’s swollen lips. “I’m only going to say this once, Kakarot, so pay attention. You’re fucking beautiful. If we were still on our home planet you could have your pick of any other Saiyan that you wanted to share your bed. They would do anything for just a _piece_ of you. But you know what?”

“What?” Goku panted. His fingers clutched at the older man’s hips, trying to get him to grind harder against him.

“They wouldn’t have a chance, because you’d already be mine.”

Yanking his body forcibly back away from Goku’s clutching fingers Vegeta grabbed the strong legs and yanked them widely apart. Ducking his head he took the bulbous, leaking head of Goku’s cock in his mouth.

Goku cried out. Intense pleasure like he had never felt burned through his body like an inferno. Chichi had never—

_No._

He would not think of her. Not now. 

Vegeta’s head started to slowly bob as he took Goku as deeply into his mouth as he could. Sucking hard as he took him in, he rubbed his tongue along the bottom as he lifted his head. Precome tainted his taste buds and the prince groaned in desire. He pulled back with a wet pop, relishing in the disappointed whine that emitted from Goku’s mouth at the loss.

Standing up off the bed, Vegeta hastily rid himself of his own clothing. The gray fabric and chest armor joined Goku’s on the floor. Goku’s dark eyes immediately locked on the prince’s erect dick and Vegeta smirked. Grasping the girth in his own hand he stroked a couple times from base to tip, pleased as the other man whimpered.

“You want this?” he taunted, moving closer to the bed. “Come get it.”

Goku eyes widened, that damn adorable blush back on his cheeks. “I.. I’ve never..”

“It’s okay. Sit up.”

Slowly Goku did as he was told. Easing to the edge of the bed, he raised his hands and rested them on Vegeta’s narrow hips as the older Saiyan moved over. 

Sliding his fingers into Goku’s thick hair, Vegeta grasped the back of his head and guided him closer. The head of his dick bumped into plump lips. 

“Open your mouth, Kakarot.” The lips parted and Vegeta groaned as he slid inside the wet heat for the first time. “Oh fuck, that’s it. Now suck. No teeth.”

Closing his eyes, Goku concentrated on sucking the thick length as it eased in and out of his mouth. He gagged a couple of times when Vegeta went a little too far, but not once did he falter. The taste of skin on his tongue was strange but also incredibly erotic. Vegeta’s hand moved down to the back of his neck, lightly kneading as he panted out praises.

“Shit, _yes_. That’s it, baby. Use your tongue more. Suck harder. Mmm.. yeah. Feels so fucking _good_.”

Goku had never been so turned on before. His own cock ached. One hand released Vegeta’s hip to take the neglected organ in his hand, strong fingers stroking in time with the easy thrust of the one in his mouth.

Without warning Vegeta suddenly yanked away so fast that Goku nearly fell forward. His eyes snapped open but before he could ask if he’d done something wrong, he was being shoved back onto the bed.

“Vegeta, what--?”

Vegeta pressed his mouth to Goku’s in a deep, hot kiss. He pulled back for a moment, sucked hard on his own fingers, then came back and shoved his tongue into Goku’s mouth. Distracted by the kiss, Goku barely noticed the wet digits teasing the puckered skin of his entrance. Suddenly one finger slid inside him all the way to the second knuckle.

Goku broke the kiss with a low cry. “Vegeta!”

“Shh..” Vegeta immediately latched his mouth to Goku’s bared neck. “Relax, Kakarot. Let me in.”

The mouth licking and sucking at his neck was a welcome distraction from the burn as one finger became two, thrusting and kneading deeply inside of him. Goku’s cock had gotten a little flaccid at the initial pain, but started to become hard again as Vegeta’s fingers struck something inside of him.

“Oh, fuck!” he cried out, bucking his hips eagerly in order to feel it again.

Vegeta chuckled against his bruised neck. “There it is.”

His fingers continued to prod and wiggle against that little walnut-sized prostate gland. Precome gathered at the tip of Goku’s cock, left to drip and smear over his defined abs as Goku practically sobbed in pleasure. Nothing had ever felt so damn good before.

But just as he felt like he could come, Vegeta pulled his fingers away. A frustrated growl emitted from the younger Saiyan. “Why did you stop!?”

Laughing huskily, Vegeta shifted his body in between Goku’s strong thighs. “Eager, are you? Good. I want to feel it around my dick.”

In one swift thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside his new lover. Without giving Goku time to adjust to the difference in size, the prince immediately started to thrust.

“Kami!” Goku screamed, strong arms incasing Vegeta’s shoulders like a lifeline.

Vegeta pounded into Goku’s perfect ass. He moaned as the muscles tightened around him almost to the point of pain. The other Saiyan felt like he was absolutely _made_ for him. So hot and eager for more. Strong legs wound around Vegeta’s waist, lax enough so that he would still thrust but tight enough to keep him from pulling completely away. Not that he had any intention to.

Goku’s cries began to crescendo with each shove of the thick shaft inside of him. Sweat glistened on his skin and pooled in his collarbone, his bangs sticking to his forehead and eyes dark with pleasure.

None of Vegeta’s previous lovers had ever been this responsive to him. Not even Bulma. Their first fuck had not even been close to this intense. Even at her most eager, his wife paled in comparison to the sensual creature beneath him and without much further thought, Vegeta mentally cast her away from him.

Kakarot was the one he wanted.

“F-feels so good,” Goku panted. His mouth latched onto Vegeta’s neck, sucking hard on the skin as he was fucked. The bed rocked hard beneath them, smacking into the wall in time with Vegeta’s powerful thrusts. “Oh shit. Don’t stop, don’t stop! Please!”

Bracing his knees on the mattress for leverage, Vegeta reached down and grasped Goku’s ass with tight fingers. He pulled the cheeks further apart, giving his hips more room to get his cock deeper. 

“You’re mine, Kakarot, you hear me?” he growled, the rocking of his hips becoming erratic as he frantically chased his approaching orgasm. “Mine to fight. Mine to command. Mine to **fuck**. You. Are. MINE!”

“Yours! I’m yours!” 

Bucking his hips desperately, Goku screamed as he came harder than he ever thought possible. The evidence of his pleasure released between them in hot, white ropes, immediately smeared between their frantically rocking bodies. 

Feeling Goku’s come as well as feeling his body tightening was it for Vegeta. He released a low, pleased groan as he continued to thrust through his own release, shoving his semen as far into his lover as he could.

Goku moaned as Vegeta eased his softening dick out of him, and then grunted at the squishy feeling of the other man’s come leaking out of him. Vegeta gathered the semen in his fingers and shoved it back into his lover’s loosened body, ignoring Goku’s squawk of indignation.

“That’s disgusting.”

“Shut up. You’ll get used to it.” 

They moved to the second bed to get away from the wet sheets. Goku nestled his body back against Vegeta’s, the two spooned comfortably with the slightly shorter man behind him. He hummed contentedly as his lover wound his arm around him, his hand absently running up and down Goku’s chest and stomach.

“What happens next?”

“Next I’m going to get some sleep. And then I’m going to fuck you again.”

Goku huffed at Vegeta’s answer. “I’m being serious, Vegeta. We’re still married. We can’t just keep doing this.”

He gasped in surprised pain when Vegeta bit the back of his shoulder, then moaned as his hot tongue soothed the sting afterwards.

“You moron, didn’t you hear what I said earlier?” Vegeta responded fondly. “You don’t belong to that harpy of yours anymore. You belong to _me_. Now get some sleep. You’re going to need it for what I’m going to do to you.”


End file.
